Remembering
by hidingunderblankets
Summary: "I still can't believe he's gone." [Rewrite of unreleased Christmas drabble w/ some tweaks]


"It's alright, Kalman, it's alright," Wytod assured a human boy as they both embraced in the darkness of the night of Glacier Plains. The Chaotic player's head buried itself deep into Wytod's chest, a few strands of his hair just touching his armor.

Not too far away from them stood the memorial monument of Tangath Toborn, coated in a sheet of snow from the blizzard engulfing them all. Next to it stood a pine tree with a glowing star atop of it. The light exuded a glow that lit up the cold-tortured lands for a mile, piercing through the thick flakes that flew through the air. Many smaller lights hung around the rest of the tree, creating a rainbow below the golden beam that, though not as strong, caught the eyes of those it reached.

Kalman, a boy with a deeper complexion than most Chaotic players, rose his head as he sniffled and wiped his nose with his glove carelessly. He turned to the monument and stared at it with narrowed eyes. Wytod turned himself in the same direction and did so himself as the two broke off their hug and stood next to each other. The OverWorlder's cascading hair blew in the wind and Kalman's coat did the same. His big hands dug into its deep pockets.

"Me and Toborn were close like you were with him, you know that," he said. "We never talked much, but when we did we made it last as long as we could."

Kalman's head fronted slightly.

"When was the last time you guys talked?" he asked lowly. Wytod's head sagged a bit too as he paused and heaved a heavy sigh.

"Actually, it was just before he and Ghatup left for Glacier Plains," he answered.

"What did you guys talk about?"

"We couldn't say much because I had to get to the gates with Attacat, but I told him that if anything happened to either of us, it was nice knowing each other," he paused again, "And I'll be honest, I wasn't counting on him returning. I wasn't even counting on myself getting out of all that with my life. I thought my time had come when Au'une's mind wave struck me and the others... I was ready for death. And Toborn, he's never been afraid to make a sacrifice the size of his life. And at the time I felt one was bound to be made and, well..."

"I get it," Kalman continued. His eyes went to the tree and the memorial again. "It's hard to believe it's been almost four Sorans since it all happened."

"Yes, it's been so long, yet it stills feels like it was just the other day," Wytod said.

"And the funeral stills feels like yesterday," Kalman added. "I wish I hadn't stolen those charges or else I'd be able to see him again in the Spiritlands. Or at least get a chance to."

"Don't hate yourself for that," Wytod comforted Kalman, "You were just doing what had to be done."

"So you're alright with committing crimes to save the day?"

"Sometimes the rules must be broken."

"Let's not forget I was being stupid too."

"Kalman!"

"Fine, sorry."

The two ceased their conversation and resumed staring at the tree and the monument.

"Well actually, I could have Targubaj take you there whenever the royal guards are too busy with the Perithons to watch you," Wytod suggested.

"How would he help?" Kalman asked doubtfully as his face turned to him.

"Let's just say he has connections," Wytod answered as he stroked his beard. His eyes focused on the star stuck to the tree. "So, what's this festivity your kind brought over here that everyone celebrates now?"

Kalman faced forward again. "It's called Christmas, but I don't really care for it anymore. I don't even care about the presents," Kalman explained. Wytod looked his way with a risen brow.

"And why is that?" he questioned. Kalman paused and breathed out.

"I lost my religion a long time ago," he answered. Wytod just gazed down at the smaller boy before looking ahead with him.

"Well then... I guess join the club?" he said as he folded his arms.

The two fell into silence again as the winds picked up a bit and the air howled furiously.

"I still can't believe he's gone," Kalman said.

"I know," Wytod agreed. "Even Maxxor's still depressed about it."


End file.
